


What Happens Next?

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: hc_bingo, Community: zombi_fic_ation, Crack, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lawyer, a teaching fellow and a detective battle in a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is based on [this fic](http://hestia8.livejournal.com/503941.html) (Alice defends Zoe from zombies even though John's told her to stay away from Zoe)
> 
> hc_bingo: combat

Zoe heard the sound of her back door open. This time, she was prepared for intruders—she had an empty bottle of wine. All Zoe had to do was smash the bottle open and she could defend herself. 

Zoe slowly moved downstairs. She wasn't surprised when she saw Alice at her dining room table. She was horrified at the arsenal Alice put on the table: a shotgun, a pistol, a butcher knife. And for some reason, she had a backpack on her back.

"You did hear about the zombies in your neighbourhood?" Alice asked Zoe.

"Zombies?"

"Yes, zombies."

"Oh, now you're making things up so you can stay here and torment me!"

Zombies pushed against Zoe's back door. Zoe froze.

"I thought you were an avid BBC News watcher, Zoe. Did you switch to CNN International? You know American news is extremely biased."

Zombies broke through Zoe's kitchen doors and windows. Alice picked up the shotgun and shot a few zombies. Alice ran out of bullets; she rifled through her pockets to find more ammunition. A zombie came up to Alice as she was reloading. Zoe picked up the butcher knife and hacked the zombie's head off, being careful not to get bit.

Alice pumped her shotgun and killed a few zombies. 

"You're very skilled with a knife; did you know that, Zoe? I can play around with knives and ice picks, but there's something about them that makes me want to not follow through."

"I had a lot of practice with knives at Leeds. I had to do _something_ so I wouldn't drive myself mad reading law books."

 

Alice and Zoe had moved upstairs to Zoe's bedroom. Alice was shooting zombies with the shotgun, despite the shotgun's limited range. The shotgun was also beside Alice. Zoe had the butcher's knife with her. Zoe's phone rang. She answered it and put it on speakerphone. 

_"Zoe, I'm stuck in traffic. I'm coming for you."_

"I was hoping for Mark to come get me."

_"Well, is he there? I don't want to imagine what would happen if he was there at your house."_

"I'm here, John."

_"Alice, what did I tell you about Zoe? I told you to stay away from her."_

"If it wasn't for me, John, your wife would be dead."

John growled. _"Alice..."_

"Do you think your wife would be the type to have any weapons on hand? Or Mark?" Alice was getting angry. "Is this what I get for saving your wife?"

John sighed. _"I'm coming by the house as fast as I can."_

"We need to save Mark as well. We need to go by his house and see if he's okay."

_"No, Alice."_

"Zoe and I will throw ourselves to the zombies if you don't help us save Mark."

_"Okay, Alice. We'll look for Mark."_

 

John parked in front of Zoe's house. He cracked his car door and shot at a few zombies as Alice, being careful not to shoot a vital part of John's car, shot at other zombies. John walked up to the door, shooting any zombies near him point blank in the head. He broke the door—an easy way to get into Zoe's house for John as well as the zombies.

When the door broke open, Alice put the shotgun in her backpack. She cocked the pistol. Whatever zombies Zoe couldn't hack at with her butcher knife, Alice shot in the head. 

Finally the three were able to meet up in Zoe's living room. After killing a few more zombies, the three were able to get to John's car. All three quickly got in John's car and drove away, running over as many zombies as possible.

There was a lull in the amount of zombies in John, Alice's and Zoe's path as they headed to Mark's house.

"Have you two considered," John said, "after we run out of ammunition and Zoe's knife gets dull, what happens next? I'm expecting all the hunting stores in the city to be looted at this point."

"You never know if Mark has a secret closet stocked with all sorts of doomsday gear," Alice said. She winked at John from the back seat.

John nodded. "Of course he'd have some weapons. Of course."


End file.
